


My Best Friend's Brother

by MsMKT86



Category: Glee
Genre: Band Fic, Crushing, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Kurtcedes - Freeform, Romance, Secrets, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Mercedes' dream to be a frontwoman, so when she finds out that local band, Grilled Cheesus is holding auditions she jumps at the chance. Mercedes and Finn have a spark during her audition but she shies away from it. You can't date your best friend's brother, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She always dreamed of being a front-woman

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys. So I've had this story written for a while now. I just decided to post it because why am I holding on to it. This is my first fic using this pairing so let me know if I'm doing it any justice. I'm only going to put up this first chapter to test the waters. If you guys like it, I'll post more.
> 
> So, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, Grilled Cheesus, places, songs you recognize, anything else that can be found in the real world or This is Me by Demi Lovato (Mitchie Torres).
> 
> TIP - BOLDED WORDS ARE SONG LYRICS

* * *

"Damn it!" Noah Puckerman yelled in the Hudson-Hummel garage as he slammed his cell phone back in his pocket.

"What?" Finn Hudson asked tightening the cymbal on his drum set.

"Katie's moving." Puck growled.

"What? When?" Finn said standing up. "We need her."

"Dude I know. Something about her dad got transferred and they are moving today!" Puck said plopping down on a stool.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Mike Chang asked slinging his bass on his back.

"I don't know, but Finn is going to fix it." Puck said pointing at the tall boy.

"What? Me? Why?" Finn asked defensively.

"You're the one that wanted that chick in the band. So YOU have to find a replacement." Puck said.

"Yeah man. Katie had some pipes but she was a total bitch." Mike said agreeing with Puck.

"Yeah, but you had to have her. So we caved." Puck said.

"If I did such a bad job last time, why would you let me choose again?" Finn asked.

"Because it's your fault we had to put up with her in the first place so it's only fair that you have to go out looking for another hot chick to fill her place." Puck said with a smile. "Plus Mike and I have better things to do than listen to a bunch of chick screeching our songs."

"Yeah, like our girlfriends." Mike teased, giving Puck a high five. Finn rolled his eyes and threw his drums sticks at his bandmates.

* * *

Mercedes Jones danced around her best friend Kurt Hummel's bedroom to the sounds of Whitney Houston.

"Miss Jones, I would like to congratulate you on having the best voice at McKinley High!" Kurt said as he swished her around the room.

"It's not a big deal, Kurt." she said with a big smile. Except it was a big deal. She had just won the McKinley High Gold Star Award for an Exceptional Musical Performance. The finals had come down to her and Rachel Berry, like it always did, but this year Mercedes pulled out all the stops. She preformed  _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_  and she blew the judges away. When Mr. Schuester handed her the trophy, Rachel had hugged her with tears in her eyes but Mercedes wondered if it was because the shorter girl couldn't use gold stars as a signature anymore.

"You beat out Rachel Berry." Kurt said. "She's won twice. It was about time you put her in her place."

"It wasn't about winning for me." she said as they flopped down on the bed. "I just wanted the chance to perform."

"Well, my stupid brother, once again missed your vocal stylings." he said rolling his eyes. "His stupid band was setting up during your performance."

"Kurt, Finn is really talented." Mercedes said. "And I like his band."

"It's called, Grilled Cheesus." Kurt said shaking his head. "It's ridiculous."

"Maybe but it's catchy." she said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and started singing along with  _I'm Every Woman._  Mercedes really did like Finn's band. They had an original sound and she really admired their lead singer Katie even though she was kind of a bitch.

Mercedes and Kurt spent the afternoon watching TV and doing homework. When it got late Mercedes headed home and told Kurt to give Grilled Cheesus a chance.

* * *

The next day at school, Mercedes was shocked when Finn's voice began to boom over the loud speaker.

"Hey guys." he said happily. "I'm Finn Hudson from Grilled Cheesus and I just wanted to let all of you know that we'll be holding auditions for a new lead singer all week in the auditorium." Mercedes wanted to scream. She always dreamed of being a front-woman and being in Grilled Cheesus could be her stepping stone.

"Can you believe him?" Kurt whispered to her harshly.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Can you believe that he is announcing auditions for his stupid band on the announcements?"

"Well I guess they're desperate."

"Maybe but chances are no one shows up but Rachel and those weird goth girls who smell like potting soil." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Mercedes muttered. She wanted to audition but she didn't want to upset Kurt. For whatever reason, he hated Grilled Cheesus and anything remotely related to it.

"So do you think its a mani-pedi kind of day?" Kurt asked as the rest of the announcements droned on.

"Actually, I have to stay after school today." she said. "Mr. Schue wants to talk to me about signing up to be a Spanish tutor."

"Oh. Well, I can wait if you want." Kurt said.

"No, I don't know how long it's gonna run. I'll just call you later." Kurt nodded his head. Mercedes hadn't lied to him, she did have a meeting with Mr. Schuester about being a tutor but she also didn't want him to know that she didn't want to be around him right now. Being in Grilled Cheesus could be fun but because he was so touchy about it she would never get to experience being the front-woman.

* * *

After her meeting with Mr. Schue, Mercedes headed to the choir room. The doors were open and the only light on was the emergency light so she walked in and took a seat at the piano.

She ran her fingers across the smooth keys and pressed them gently. Mercedes spent a lot of her free time writing songs. Songs she never shared with Kurt. Not because he wouldn't appreciate them and her hard work but because they were just way, way to personal.

 **"This is real, this is me."** she sang softly.  **"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light...shine on me."**  she crooned along with the gentle piano music.  **"Now I've found, who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be."**  her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before she played the last few notes and sang,  **"This is me."**  She was startled when she heard clapping from behind her.

"You're really good." a voice said. She spun around on the bench and walking toward her was Finn.

"Um, thanks." she said blushing slightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you had auditions."

"Yeah I do. I was on my way to the auditorium but I heard you singing." he said with a smile. "Are you going to try out?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Oh. That's too bad." he said walking back toward the door. "Well, see ya."

"Bye." she said with a small smile. Her heart was pounding. Finn thought she was good and he wanted to her to audition but her friendship with Kurt came first. She closed the lid on the piano and decided to just go home.


	2. Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad that you guys are liking this story. I'm still a little nervous about it but I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter 2 let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, songs you recognize, anything you can find in the real world, Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas (Shane Grey), or What I Know by Jake Epstein (Craig Manning).

"Uh hi." Finn said as he walked into the kitchen of his house and saw the girl from the choir room.

"Hi." she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"I'm visiting Kurt." she said.

"Oh, cool. I'm Finn."

"I know." she said with a laugh. "I'm Mercedes Jones."

"Cool." he said with a crooked smile. "I'll see you around Mercedes Jones." he was standing so close to her that she could smell him. He smelled like, Burberry, mint toothpaste and grape soda. It was the most amazing combination of things that had ever touched her nose. He was gone before she could say goodbye.

"What took you so long Diva?" Kurt asked when she returned to his room with snacks.

"I was talking to Finn." she said as she handed him a bottle of water.

"Why?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Did he bother you about being in the kitchen?"

"No, Kurt. He was just saying hi." she said rejoining him on the bed.

"Good. I love him but he treats my girlfriends like their problem children."

"Oh." Mercedes was trying to let what Kurt said sink in. She had talked to Finn Hudson twice now and he hadn't treated her like a problem child at all. She wondered what it could mean.

As Kurt did his homework, Mercedes decided to write the lyrics in her head. She wasn't sure if they would be the hook or the verse but she knew that she wanted to keep them.

"What are you always writing in that notebook?" Kurt asked trying to sneak a peak.

"Um just songs." she said shyly.

"What kind of songs?" he asked his eyes bright.

"Original songs." she said.

"Ohh, I have to hear one." he said clapping his hands.

"No, I don't think so." she said closing the book and clutching it to her chest.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"They're personal, Kurt." she said. "I'm not ready to share them yet."

"Oh, no pressure Mercy." Kurt said wrapping her up in a hug. "I'll be here, ready to listen when you're ready."

"Thanks Kurtie." she said said returning his hug. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Bright and early." he beamed as she disappeared out the door.

A few hours later, Finn stopped by his brother's room.

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt asked as he moisturized his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that your friend Mercedes could sing?" the tall boy asked, leaning in the doorway.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard her. At school."

"Mercedes has an amazing voice, Finn. She just won the Gold Star Award." Kurt said looking his brother in the eye.

"Do you think she'd wanna join Grilled Cheesus?" Finn asked, his voice hopeful.

"No, I don't think that she would want to sing in your 90s garage band." Kurt said rolling his eyes as he turned back to his vanity.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to look outside of McKinley for a singer then." Finn said.

"I guess so." Kurt said.

"Do you think you could ask her?"

"Sure." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Thanks, dude." Finn said with a giant smile on his face. "Let me know." Kurt nodded his head and watched Finn disappear. He couldn't wait to laugh with Mercedes about Finn wanting her to join his dumb band.

* * *

"There you are, Diva." Kurt said standing beside her at her locker. "I am about to hand you the biggest laugh of your teenage life."

"Ok." she said, putting her books in her locker.

"Finn wants  _you_  to join Grilled Cheesus." he said. Kurt was doubled over in laughter but Mercedes couldn't breathe. Finn wanted her to be in his band. She would get to sing lead. It's what she wished for. "Wait, why aren't you laughing?" Kurt asked catching his breath.

"What's funny about me singing in a band?" she asked quietly as she shoved a book into her messenger bag.

"Nothing, but it's Grilled Cheesus." Kurt said.

"So? They play instruments, they write their own songs." Mercedes said annoyed. "Have you even listened to them objectively? They're good."

"Mercedes I..."

"I want to be in the band, Kurt." she said closing her locker. "I want to be a lead singer."

"Then you should do it." he said with a smile.

"I don't want you to hate me for wanting to do it."

"Don't be silly." he said hugging her. "I could never hate you."

"Good." she hugged him back.

"I'll let Finn know you said you'll do it."

"Tell him that I still want to audition."

"What? Why?" he asked as they walked arm in arm down the hallway.

"I may not be the best choice." she said. "I may not sound good singing their songs, so I want to audition."

"You would sound amazing singing a Thai restaurant menu, Diva." Kurt said happily. "But I'll let him know."

"Thanks Kurt." she beamed. Kurt smiled back and they walked to class together.

* * *

Mercedes spent the entire day wondering what Finn would say about her wanting to audition. She hoped that it wasn't a problem because she really did want to be in the band. When her phone buzzed and she saw a text from Kurt her heart stopped. She opened it and read it.

' _Finn said meet him in the auditorium at 3pm.'_

He was going to let her audition. She had spent the entire day making sure she knew all the lyrics to her favorite Grilled Cheesus song. All day long she watched the clock tick the seconds by slowly. When the clock read 2:59 her excitement turned to nervousness and she was starting to reconsider. Did she really think that she had what it took to be the front-woman of a band? The bell rang and Mercedes was stuck to her seat. She willed herself up and headed straight to the auditorium. When she got there Finn was already there. She closed the door quietly as she listened to him sing.

**"You're the voice I hear inside my head."**  he crooned.  **"The reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you."**  Mercedes didn't understand why Finn didn't just sing the lead vocals. His voice was phenomenal. She listened intently as he continued.  **"You're the missing piece I need. The song inside of me. I need to find you."**  he stopped. Closed his eyes and smoothly sang the last words,  **"I got to find you."**  She had planned on sneaking back out of the auditorium but she tripped and he spotted her. "Mercedes?" he called from the stage.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." she called back. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Nah, it's ok." You owed me anyway." he said with a sideways smile. "So you ready?"

"Not even remotely." she laughed nervously.

"Just be calm. It's just me and you." he said sweetly. She smiled and climbed the steps to the stage. Meeting him at center stage she was surprised when he jumped down and took a seat in the audience. "Whenever you're ready." he said.

"Ok." she said. She took her bag off and took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes and began singing the song slowly.  **"I don't know if you'll forgive me, for being so blind to how you felt-"**  After another deep breath she continued,  **"Don't ask me why I couldn't see it, as that'd take me years to figure out."**  Finn smiled as he watched her. She sounded even more amazing than she did that day in the choir room, if that were even possible. Before she began the next verse he decided to help her out on drums. Picking up the tempo, she began to sing along.  **"And that's not something I know much about. But there's only one way to find out...yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"**  she rocked out to Finn's drumming and just kept singing.  **"What I know is that I hurt you, oh...what I know is that I suck. And what I know is that I'm sorry. What I know is I'm a loser. Yeahhh- What I know is that I screwed up...and then I never earned your trust -"**  and as the tempo slowed down again, Mercedes turned to face him and she sang directly to him. **"What I know is that everything I touch...just turns to dust."**

Finn was speechless. He had expected her to be good. He had expected her to be really good but she was awesome. He watched her face as a large smile formed on it and threatened to light up the whole room.

"Mercedes." he said walking around the drum set to stand beside her. "Welcome to Grilled Cheesus!" She squealed and pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed and returned it.

"Thank you so much, Finn!" she said excitedly. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet." he said.

"Why not?"

"Puck and Mike get final approval." he said.

"Oh." she said sadly.

"But I'm sure that once they hear you, they'll love you." he said with a big reassuring smile.

"I hope so."

"Come to my house tomorrow after school. We have rehearsal every Friday, Saturday and Sunday." he informed her.

"Ok great. Um, I won't be able to make it on Sunday until sometime in the afternoon." she said. "I've gotta go to church."

"Ok, that's cool. I don't get up til late on Sunday's anyway so it works out." he laughed.

"Thanks again Finn." she said sweetly.

"No problem, Mercedes." he said with a wink, causing her to swoon. "Just go home and rest that voice and I'll see tomorrow."

"Ok." she said. They waved goodbye to each other and once she was alone Mercedes did a happy dance all the way to her car.

 


	3. The Hudson-Hummel Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This is my first ever Finncedes fic and I just...I don't know. I was nervous. This is the 3rd chapter and I'm going to try my best to have 4 for you soon. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be (I don't see it going past 8 - 10 chapters) but I hope you come along for the ride.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, places, anything you can find in the real world or That's What You Get by Paramore.

The next day, Mercedes was on edge. She really wanted to be in Grilled Cheesus. It was important.

"You ok?" Kurt asked his best friend as he linked his arm into Mercedes'.

"What? I'm fine." she said startled.

"What's going on with you?"

"I have to audition for the rest of the band today at your house and I'm so damn nervous." she admitted.

"Why?" he asked. "It's just Mike and Puck."

"But they hold the decision to let me in or not."

"Their mediocre band is so out of your league."

"They're not mediocre. I like them, Kurt." she said angrily.

"I know you do and I have no idea why. You don't have to do this. I know that you just want to help Finn out so that I'll stop complaining about him moping because his band can't rehearse." he said fixing his hair in the mirror in her locker.

"This isn't about you."

"There are other bands, Diva. You should try being a front-woman for at least a good one." Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kurt if you're not going to be..." she started.

"What?"

"I don't know...supportive...I would rather you just not talk to me." she said before she marched off down the hall. The whole day seemed to speed by and Mercedes was stressing. Her fight with Kurt and her audition looming was causing her some serious breathing issues.

* * *

After the final bell she walked to her locker. She opened the door and laid her head against the stack of books inside.

"Mercedes?" she heard a voice behind her say. Her spine stiffened. She knew it was Finn. Taking a very deep breath, she slowly turned to face him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"Cool." he said flashing his boyish smile. "I know this is kinda lame but Kurt ditched me. Something about Blaine needed him for a fabric related accident."

"Ok."

"Can I get a ride?" he blurted out.

"Oh...um...sure." she said snapping her locker door shut. They walked in silence toward the parking lot. Her mind was working a mile a minute. She wasn't sure but it felt like Kurt was trying his best to avoid her; which made her angry.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Finn asked as Mercedes unlocked her SUV.

"Yeah. Why?" she said looking him in the eye.

"Because you seem distracted and you are way to pretty to be scowling like that." he said with a crooked smile. Mercedes blushed and climbed in.

"I'm ok. Kurt and I had a fight. I...I don't know. I thought I was over it but..."

"Oh. I get it. You wanna talk about it?" Finn asked. "Kurt sometimes isn't the easiest person to get along with."

"That's sweet, Finn but I don't want to talk about it." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Ok. That's cool." he said. "What about the audition? You wanna talk about that?"

"Sure."

"What song are you gonna sing?" he questioned. "Kurt told me you write lots of originals. I really liked that one I heard that day in the choir room."

"They aren't really ready for public consumption." she said. "I really just write them for me."

"Oh. That's cool." he said flashing that crooked smile again. Mercedes practically melted in her seat. When they arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house, Puck and Mike were just getting there. She turned the car off and just sat there. "You coming?"

"Huh? What?" she asked. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." she muttered. Mercedes unbuckled her seat-belt and exited the car. She followed Finn into the garage.

"Hey hot mama. I'm..." the boy with the mohawk began.

"Noah Puckerman." Mercedes finished for him.

"Yeah. I prefer Puck." he said with a sexy smile. She blushed a little at his obvious flirtation.

"I'm Mike." the beautiful Asian boy said with a charming smile. "Do you want us to play for you?"

"Sure."

"What song?" Puck asked sliding his guitar over his shoulder.

" _That's What You Get._ " she answered. "I know that Katie helped write that song but I really like it."

"She kind of helped. The song's mine." Finn said from behind the drum set.

"Ok." she said smiling at him.

"1, 2, 3, 4." Finn said snapping his sticks together. Mercedes danced with the mic stand to the opening music before she began to sing.

 **"No sir. Well I don't wanna be the blame. Not anymore. It's your turn. So take a seat. We're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide. You have made it harder just to go on. And why, all the possibilities, where I was wrong."** Mercedes sang along with the rock music the boys were playing. She stomped her foot during the rests and took a deep breath and continued.  **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. I drowned out all my sense, with the sound of it's beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh."** She sang through the chorus. The boys shared a look as they watched her dance through the mini musical break. Mercedes snatched the microphone from the stand and shook her hair out getting ready for the next verse.  **"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel, when you're not here?"**  she sang as she turned to face Finn.  **"Cause I burned, every bridge I ever built when you were here."** Mercedes sang as she walked over and put her hand on Puck's shoulder.  **"I still try, holding on to silly things. I never learn."**  She sang walking over and leaning against Mike.  **"Oh why, all the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard."**  Mercedes shook her hair out again and began to sing the chorus again.  **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. I drowned out all my sense, with the sound of it's beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh."** As the bridge began, Mercedes walked toward Finn.  **"Hey make your way, to me, to me. And I'll always be just so...inviting.**  She stood beside him and he began to sing along and harmonizing with her.  **"If I, ever start to think...straight. This heart will start a riot in me. Let's start. Start, hey!"**  She shouted as she made her way back to the mic stand.  **"Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?"**  She crooned. Puck and Mike dropped out and began to clap as the three boys sang along with Mercedes.  **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh."** They gabbed their instruments again and Mercedes continued to sing.  **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh. Now I can't trust myself with anything but this."**  She sang into the microphone.  **"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh."**  Mercedes crooned as the boys played the last chords.

"Holy shit." Puck said.

"Is that good?" she asked turning to him.

"That's awesome!" Mike said beaming.

"So is she in?" Finn asked rising from his stool, a big smile etched on his face.

"Hell yeah!" Puck said pushing his guitar on to his back and hugging Mercedes. She felt so overwhelmed. She was in! She was the new front-woman of Grilled Cheesus. Too bad the one person she would want to tell is mad at her.


	4. First Gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of MBFB. I know I said that this story would be at least 8 chapters. Now I'm just not seeing it. I'm thinking it'll be 5, 6 at the most. Just a short like multi-chapter ficlet to satisfy your Finncedes tastebuds.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> TIP: The BOLD words are lyrics, (They are sang.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, Grilled Cheesus, places, songs you recognize, anything else that can be found in the real world or Our Time is Now by Demi Lovato and friends.(Mitchie Torres and friends).
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

Mercedes had been a part of Grilled Cheesus for a few weeks now and they were almost ready for their first gig. They had been practicing hard and Mercedes was grateful for that. It meant it gave her a chance to talk to Kurt. One afternoon during a break she ambushed him in the kitchen.

_"Kurt." she said stepping in front of him as he tried to leave the kitchen without saying a word to her._

_"Mercedes." he said looking past her._

_"Why are you mad?" she asked confused._

_"You yelled at me." he said looking into her eyes._

_"You were being unsupportive." she snapped._

_"I...You...God, I hate when Blaine's right." he said rolling his eyes._

_"What?"_

_"He told me that I was being a dick about the whole GC thing and that I wasn't being a very good friend to you."_

_"He was right."_

_"I know. I hate that." he laughed._

_"Are we cool?"_

_"Yes. I'm sorry. I missed you." he said wrapping her up in a tight hug._

_"I missed you too." she said returning his embrace. "We'll catch up later. I've gotta get back to practice." she hugged him again and went back to the garage._

Mercedes sat in her bedroom, her cellphone in her hand. She touched the screen, illuminating it so that she could see the clock.  _'Kurt should be home in about five minutes.'_  she thought to herself as she dialed the Hudson-Hummel house.

"Hello?" Finn answered. Mercedes melted at the sound of his voice.

"Um hi." she said breathlessly.

"Hey Mercedes, what's up?" he asked.  _'Go out with me this weekend.'_  ran across her mind but that's not what she said.

"Nothing, is uh, Kurt home?" she rolled her eyes in annoyance at herself.

"Nah, not yet. Do you wanna wait or..."

"I can wait." she said quickly.

"Ok. Cool." he chuckled smoothly. "You ready for the performance this Friday?"

"Not even a little."

"Why not? Kurt said you were a great performer."

"Kurt exaggerates." Mercedes said flatly.

"Look, don't worry. You have an amazing voice and I'm gonna be right there. Right behind you." Finn said nobly. She swooned at the words. "I won't let you suck." he laughed. She laughed too. It was all she could do to keep from crying. She really liked Finn but dating him would be a conflict of interest.  _Wouldn't it?_

"Thanks Finn." she smiled. She could hear Kurt in the background and she knew that her brief conversation with the object of her affection was over.

"No problem. Here's Kurt." There was a shuffle before she heard Kurt's voice.

"Hello, Diva."

"Hey Kurt." she said. "How was Blaine?"

"Good, did you call me to find out how Blaine was doing?" he asked. "Because you could have called him yourself."

"No, I was just calling to check in." she said partially lying. She had called to check in...but mostly with Finn. "And, I'm really nervous."

"About what? That showcase on Friday? Don't be." Kurt said. "You're the best and Grilled Cheesus has never sounded so good." he reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're going to be amazing. So stop worrying."

"Alright. Thanks Kurtie." Mercedes said before saying goodbye and ending the call.

* * *

The week sped by and it was Friday before Mercedes knew it. While the boys set up, she did a few vocal exercises. She wore dark wash jeans, a purple zebra print top, a crop denim jacket with leather sleeves and motorcycle boots. The boys dressed accordingly. Dark wash and leather. They looked like a real band. Kurt had given her super tight ringlets and a curled side bang so that by the afternoon she would have voluptuous waves. She stood in front of the mic and waited for Principal Figgins to introduce them.

Her phone vibrated during the wait. She pulled it out and it was a text message from Blaine. She opened it and it contained one word.  _Courage._  She smiled at the message but she still felt nervous. She suddenly felt a hand on her back. She looked to the side and spotted Finn right next to her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I wanted to tell you break a leg. You're amazing. Let's rock it." he whispered back, kissing her temple before returning to the drums. The butterflies in Mercedes' stomach were the size of bats but they weren't a result of nerves about the show. It was all about that kiss. She took a deep breath and focused.

"...and that is why we ask that you do not put your chewed gum under the bleachers." they heard Figgins say. Mercedes looked at her band mates. They smiled back at her and gave her the confidence she needed. "Now children. Please put your hands together for our favorite band, Grilled Cheesus." he said finally. The curtain opened and Mercedes was faced with all of her peers looking back at her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath before addressing the crowd.

"I'm Mercedes Jones and this is Grilled Cheesus." she said as the band began to play a pop rocky song. " **We're done, but it's not over.** **We'll start it again,** **a** **fter the end of the day."** she sang, Kurt was already clapping along.  **"It keeps getting better.**

**Don't be afraid, we'll do it together."**

**"Come on, come on, you know."** the boys sang with her.

 **"It's your time to move. It's my time to move."** Mercedes sang.

 **"Come on, come on, let go."** they vocalized all together.

 **"Leave it all behind. Your past and mine."** she sang.

" **Gone are the days of summer. We couldn't change it if we tried. Why would be want to? Let's go where we got to. Our paths will cross again in time."** the band sang in unison.  **"It's never the same tomorrow. And tomorrow's never clear. So come on, come on, you know."** they sang.

 **"Our time..."** the boys sang.

 **"Our time is here."** she sang alone. Mercedes stomped her foot in the rests before the next verse began.  **"We know, but we're not certain. How can we be? How can we see what's ahead?"** she sang shrugging her shoulders at the crowd, who were bobbing thier heads along.  **"The world keeps on turning and all we can do, is travel each day to the next."** she sang as she pulled the mic from the stand and walked toward Puck.

" **Come on, come on, you know."**  they all sang together as she leaned against Puck.

 **"It's your time to move. It's my time to move."**  she sang as she walked across the stage to Mike.

 **"Come on, come on, let go."** they sang together again as she leaned against Mike this time.

 **"Leave it all behind, your past and mine-."**  she sang holding the note pointing at the crowd.

 **"Gone are the days of summer. We couldn't change it if we tried. Why would be want to? Let's go where we got to. Our paths will cross again in time. It's never the same tomorrow. And tomorrow's never clear. So come on, come on, you know.'**  they sang together.

 **"Our time..."** the boys sang.

 **"Our time is here."** she sang finishing the second chorus. There was a break and the band played as Mercedes lead the crowd in clapping to the rhythm.

" **Yeah-!"** she belted after the break.

 **"Who-oo-oo-oo-oo."**  the boys sang.

 **"Come on, come on, come on."** she sang.

 **"Who-oo-oo-oo-oo."** the boys repeated.

 **"Our time is here."** they sang together. The tempo slowed down and Mercedes crooned,  **"Gone are the days of summer.** **We couldn't change it if we tried."**

 **"If we tried."** the boys repeated.

 **"So, come on, come on, come on."** Mercedes sang as the song picked up tempo.

 **"Yeah, come on, come on, come on."**  the boys sang.

 **"So, come on, come on, you know."** Mercedes sang as she put her hands on the mic.

 **"Our time..."** the boys sang.

 **"Our time is here."** she sang brightly.  **"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."**  she sang as her voice quieted with the ending of the song. The crowd erupted. Mercedes couldn't believe it. Finn came up beside her and put his arm around her. Her breath hitched but she was thankful that he didn't notice. Grilled Cheesus bowed to a standing ovation before the curtain closed.

"That was fucking awesome!" Puck said lifting her off her feet. "You're fucking awesome!"

"Thanks!" she beamed.

"No lie, Mercedes." Mike said. "You kicked ass!" She smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you so much for joining our band." Finn said hugging her tightly. His scent making her dizzy. "You're amazing!"

"Thank you." she said her body buzzing from his touch.

"Diva!" Kurt's voice squealed as he ran toward her as he wrapped her up in a hug. "You were flawless. I'm sorry I doubted Finn."

"What?" she asked as he released her.

"I didn't want you to be in the band because I didn't think they could properly showcase your vocals." Kurt said.

"Oh Kurt. I love you." she said hugging him again. "Uh, Kurt I have something to tell you." she said her eyes on Finn.

"Can you believe how dumb he is?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"Finn, look at him." Mercedes looked across the stage at Finn dumb dancing. She laughed to herself.

"Kurt, he's just being funny." she said. "It's cute."

"He'll never get a girlfriend that way." Kurt said shaking his head.

 _'He could have me.'_  she thought.

"What'd you want to tell me?" Kurt asked looking into her brown eyes. Her eyes flashed from Kurt to Finn and back to Kurt.

"It's nothing." she lied with a sad smile that Kurt didn't detect. Mercedes went back to the dressing room and jotted down some lyrics that came to her head. The song she had been working so hard on was complete. Now it was time to be brave and share it with the world.


	5. A Revelation at the Stix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! We're almost to the end of our journey! (Aww!) But don't be sad, it's been a good ride. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> So, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, the characters and places, Here I Am by Margaret "Peggy" Dupree (Jasmine Richards), My Best Friend's Brother by Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) or anything else you can find in the real world.

* * *

Grilled Cheesus had been playing different little gigs all over Lima. Bar Mitzvahs, bat mitvahs, birthday parties, retirement parties, Quinceañeras and any other kind of party that Puck could get them booked for.

Mercedes was enjoying the limelight. Being out front was everything that she had dreamed of but her feelings were getting harder and harder to deal with. She had liked Finn instantly but Kurt would freak out and she wasn't sure if pursuing her best friend's brother would be worth losing him.

She sighed as she pulled her violet leather jacket over her shoulders. She stepped back and looked at herself in her full length mirror. Her black slouchy booties, black skinny jeans and black tank fit perfectly. Kurt had come over earlier and done her hair in Victory Rolls. She felt like a serious rock star but tonight at Breadstix would be the night that she revealed everything to Kurt and to Finn.

Two weeks ago, she had given Mike, Puck and Finn some sheet music and asked them to learn it. Puck complained that it didn't have any lyrics and she said not to worry about the lyrics. She had some back-up singers who were going to help her out. He said whatever and the band started learning the song. Mercedes hadn't lied about having back-up singers. Her friends, Tina and Quinn were the only two people to know the lyrics to the song. It was imperative that it stay that way until she debuted the song.

"Hey," Finn said as Mercedes joined everyone in the breakroom at the restaurant.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"So, we're going to start with your original and end with your original, which only you and those two chicks know the lyrics to," Puck commented from a stool, while he tuned his guitar.

"What song are we starting with?" she asked.

"Here I Am," Mike answered. She nodded and began to warm up. About thirty minutes later, the manager came back and told them it was time to go on.

"You ready?" Finn asked as his put his arm around her shoulders. She inhaled deeply.

"As I'll ever be."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Grilled Cheesus!" the manager announced into the microphone. The band did a show circle right before they headed toward the stage. Mercedes took her place behind the microphone and smiled.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out," she beamed. "Enjoy your meals, tips you waiters and waitress and sing along if you know the words," she nodded to Finn, who tapped his sticks together and the band began to play.

 **"They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why. 'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in and you should be happy, excited; even if you're just invited. 'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them,"**  Mercedes crooned along with the music. " **It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves. It's time you started making your own rules,"** she sang. She smiled at Kurt because she had written this song for them when they first started going to McKinley. They were both going through hard times; being picked on and just feeling invisible. She wrote the song as encouragement to them. It had empowered them to not be afraid to go to school everyday and be exactly who they were with no apologies.  **"You gotta scream until there's nothing left, with you last breath, say here I am. Here I am. Make 'em listen, 'cause there's no way you'll be ignored. Not anymore. Say here I am. Here I am,"** Mercedes sang as she kept complete eye contact with her best friend. She was happy that they were performing this song. She wanted Kurt to know that she loved him no matter what and that nothing would change that. That she still thought they were the two most fierce bitches to ever walk the halls of McKinley. Mercedes grabbed the microphone from the stand and walked over to where Kurt was sitting with Blaine and put her arm around him.  **"Here I am. The world better make some room. Yeah, move over, over, 'cause you're coming through. 'Cause you're coming through,"**  she rocked out. Kurt leaned into her and sang along with the next chorus.  **"You gotta scream until there's nothing left, with your last breath, here I am. Here I am. Make 'em listen, 'cause there's no way you'll be ignored. Not anymore. Say here I am. Here I am,"** Mercedes hugged Kurt and headed back to the stage and returned the microphone to it's stand.  **"Here I am. Oh, oh, oh, here I am. Oh, oh, oh, here...I...am,"** she crooned softly at the end as the music faded out.

The patrons of Breadstix gave them a raucous applause. Mercedes bowed and pointed to every member of the band before they began to play the next song. She danced and sang through all the songs and she could feel her nerves begin to knot as they got closer to the end of the show. The band took a short break and Mercedes took the time to try and calm down.

"You ok?" Tina asked as she and Quinn entered the ladies room.

"No," she answered, her hands gripping the sink. "We've got just the one song left."

"This is a good idea," Quinn said rubbing her back.

"Yeah and we're here for you," Tina added. Mercedes took a deep breathe, nodded her head and led the girls from the bathroom.

"You ready to go back out there?" Finn asked as she approached him. She smiled and nodded. She followed him back out to the raised platform and took her place behind the microphone.

"Thanks guys! You've been great. We've got one more song for you," she spoke, her nerves trying to take hold. "Kurt, I really, really need you to listen to this one."

"Of course," he yelled giving her a thumbs up. She smiled briefly, nodded to Finn and the band started playing the pop-rock tune.

 **"I call you up when I know he's at home. I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone. Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?"** Mercedes sang her eyes looking everywhere but at Kurt. **"I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking, but is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone. I just don't, don't want him to know,"**  she paused.

 **"Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh!"** Tina and Quinn sang with her.

 **"My best friend's brother is the one for me,"**  Mercedes sang, eyes still avoiding Kurt.

 **"Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh!"** the three sang together.

**"A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three. I don't want to but I want to; 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind and..."**

**"Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh!"** the group sang again.

 **"My best friend's brother is the one for me,"** she sang again.

 **"B-F-B, B-F-B,"**  the girls sang together as they signed the three letters.  **"My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother."**

 **"I kinda think that I might be his type 'cause when you're not around, he's not acting to shy. Sometimes I feel like he might make a move. Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do. I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking, but is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone. I just don't, don't want him to know,"** Mercedes sang. She was getting more and more brave as the song went on. The girls sang through the chorus again.

 **"B-F-B, B-F-B,"** they signed.  **"My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**.  **B-F-B, B-F-B,"** they signed again.  **"My best friend's brother, My best friend's brother**. **"**

 **"'Cause he's such a dream, yeah,"** Mercedes sang as she turned to look at Finn.  **"And you'd know what I mean,"** she sang as she turned back to look Kurt in the eyes.  **"If you weren't related!"**  she rocked out.

 **"Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh!"** Tina and Quinn sang with her after a minor pause.

 **"My best friend's brother is the one for me,"**  Mercedes sang, still looking Kurt in the eyes.

 **"Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh!"** the three sang together.

**"A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three. I don't want to but I want to; 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind and..."**

**"Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh!"** the group sang again.

 **"My best friend's brother is the one for me,"** she sang again.

 **"B-F-B, B-F-B** ," the girls sang together as they signed the three letters twice.  **"My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother."**  They finished as the band played the end of the song.

The crowd went crazy. She glanced to her left and Mike smiled reassuringly at her; she glanced to the right and Puck gave her a knowing smirk. Mercedes wasn't quite ready to look at Finn but she needed to make sure that Kurt was ok. When she looked out in the standing crowd for her best friend, she saw only Blaine giving her an apologetic smile. She smiled and shrugged.

"Thank you guys for coming out. You were great. Thanks!" she said as she and band exited the platform. She purposely walked slow. She didn't know what was going to happen when she got into that room but she was terrified and nervous and all the bad feelings. Mercedes put her hand on the door knob, took a deep, ragged breath and went inside. Tina, Quinn, Puck and Mike were no where to be seen. "Um, where is everyone?"

"They went to get our booth," Finn said turning to look at her.

"Oh, right," she nodded.

"Mercedes, all that. The song. Why didn't you just say so?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know. I was scared," she shrugged.

"You shouldn't have been." Finn said as he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her feverishly. Mercedes was shocked. She didn't want the kiss to ever end. It was warm and soft. The pressure of his lips against hers gave her the tingles. She sighed when he pulled away. "Listen, I've liked you for a while. I just didn't want..."

"Kurt to get upset," she finished for him. He nodded. "I know. I was scared about singing the song."

"Have you talked to him?" he questioned, pulling her close to him.

"No," she whispered. Finn closed the distance between them again and kissed her softly.

"We should go find him," he said. She nodded her agreement. Finn took her hand and lead her out to where Kurt and Blaine had been sitting. "Where's Kurt?"

"In the bathroom," Blaine answered. "I'm sorry guys. He's being a child about this."

"I figured he would," Mercedes said. She kissed Finn and headed off toward the ladies room.


	6. Completely Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So, this is the very last chapter of _My Best Friend's Brother_. I know, it was short lived but still fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter like you have enjoyed the one previous.**
> 
>    
>  **I encourage you to check out the _The Gleelight Saga (series)_ if you're looking for some Samcedes. I also encourage you to check out _Finnocence and the Diva by Princess976_ (if you haven't already. If it's not on here, look for it on fanfiction.net) if you're looking for some more Finncedes.**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _Happy Reading!_  
>   
> 
> ****  
> _And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!_  
>   
> 
> **_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters and place, Who Will I Be by Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato)or anything else you can find in the real world._**
> 
>  

* * *

Mercedes stood outside the bathroom and took a deep breath. She steeled herself for what awaited her inside. She pushed the door open and spotted Kurt at the sink dabbing his eyes.

"Kurt?" she asked as the door closed behind her.

"What do you want?" he said looking at her in the mirror.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Clearly I am not ok, Mercedes."

"I'm sorry. I...I really like Finn," she said.

"So what? Good for you. Whatever." he said rolling his eyes.

"What is your problem?" Mercedes asked.

"My problem?  _MY_  problem is that my best friend was crushing on my brother and she never even thought to mention it to me," Kurt said with an attitude.

"You're mad I didn't tell you?"

"I'm mad you told me in front of the entire patronage of Breadstix and not in my bedroom, yes."

"Kurt I was scared," she admitted.

"Of what?" he questioned.

"Your reaction. You tend to react...badly when it comes to Finn," Mercedes said.

"He's my brother. I'm supposed to talk about him," Kurt's indignant voice rang around the bathroom. "I'm allowed to tease him. He's my brother but you, as my best friend aren't allowed to share secrets with me in front of a crowded room."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I wasn't trying to hurt you," she said taking a step toward him.

"Well you did. You're my best friend. You're supposed to be able to deal with my reactions. No matter how bad you think they'll be."

"I'm sorry. I made mistake."

"Yes, yes you did," Kurt said. The pair was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "So, you and Finn, huh?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smile.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I am," Mercedes nodded.

"Then so am I."

"You mean it? You're not mad anymore?"

"Am I still mad at you for telling me in from of the entire restaurant? A little, yes. Am I mad at you for being happy? Of course not, Diva," Kurt said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Kurt," Mercedes said returning his hug. "Now can we get out of this bathroom?" Kurt laughed, checked his face in the mirror one last time before they left and rejoined Blaine and Finn at the table.

"You ok, brother?" Finn asked as the two sat down.

"I'm fine," Kurt said smiling. "So?"

"So what?" Finn asked looking at him confused.

"Finn!" he said, eyes wide.

"What?"

"He wants to know if you and Mercedes are official?" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh," Finn said. He turned to look at a beaming Mercedes. "Yeah. Yeah, we're official," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. Kurt clapped as he watched his brother and best friend kiss. Mercedes pushed Finn away when Puck came over.

"You guys gonna eat over here?" he asked.

"Yeah, if that's ok," Finn said.

"Whatever," Puck shrugged. "What's up Kurt? Kurt's boyfriend?" he said before walking away.

"Is he ever going to learn my name?" Blaine questioned.

"No," Kurt, Mercedes and Finn all said. The group laughed and enjoyed their meal.

XXXX

When Mercedes woke up the next day she couldn't believe that the previous night had happened. That Finn Hudson was her boyfriend and that she still had her best friend and her band. She had never had everything she ever wanted but having it and reveling in it by the minute made her feel brand new.

She spent the whole day rehearsing in front of her mirror. She had written a new song last night and she was just excited about singing it for the boys. That afternoon, she headed over to the Hudson-Hummel house for rehearsal.

"Hey baby," Finn said as she entered the garage.

"Hey," she said smiling. "Here," she said handing him some sheet music.

"You wrote a new song?" Mike questioned.

"Yep. I know we might not use it but I came to me so..." Mercedes smiled.

"Well, let's do this," Puck said slinging his guitar over his shoulder. The band began to play the pop-rockish music as Mercedes took a breath.

**"** **Whoa-. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,"**  she vocalized.  **"How to chose...who to be...** **Well, let's see,** **t** **here's so many choices now. Play guitar, be a movie star. In my head a voice says, "Why...not...try everything? Why stop? Reach for any dream. I can rock,** **'c** **ause it's my life and now's the time,"** Mercedes sang.

**"Who will I be?** **It's up to me. All the never-ending possibilities**

**that I can see; there's nothing I can't do,"** the boys sang with her.  **"Who will I be? Yes, I believe...I get to make the future what I want to,"** they rocked as a group.  **"If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me...Who will I be?"**

**"I wanna find the who I am inside,"** Mercedes sang.

" **Who will I be?"** the boys sang.

**"I wanna show the way that I can shine,"** she belted out. The band play a mini musical interlude.

**"Who will I be?"**  she spoke as the Finn drummed the last beats.

"So?" she asked turning to them.

"Hell, I like it," Puck said giving her a high five.

"It's good," Mike said smiling.

"Finn. What'd you think?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"I think," he said getting up from his stool. "I think you're awesome," Finn smiled, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"Alright, let's go again," Puck said as they released each other. Finn kissed Mercedes gently before returning to his drum set. She turned back around to the microphone. She couldn't help but smile. She was so happy. She had her best friend, her songs, Grilled Cheesus and her dream. Her dream of becoming a front-woman. As the band began to play the pop-rockish music again, Mercedes beamed. Her life was perfect and grateful wasn't even a good enough word to describe how she felt about that fact.

Before she began to sing, she looked back over her shoulder at Finn. He gave her a boyish grin that melted her insides. She took a deep breath and began to sing the song that she hoped would propel the band in to super stardom. Which is where she wanted to be, right alongside her best friend's brother.


End file.
